Late Arrival
by Aniloverl
Summary: He looked warily from the brunette to the k'mir, a new name "Numair Salmalin" a new start.' Numair escapes Carthak when he's thirty, can he protect himself and the wildmage from his past. DN. Abandoned and up for adoption.
1. prolougue

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this entire fic belongs to me(now you can't sue me, mhuhaha)**

**Summary: Numair doesn't leave Carthak till later( it was inevitable) and gets a job for the riders, as he struggles to make a new home and protect it. DN I promise.**

"**speech"**

**'thoughts'**

------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Arram Draper watched the crowded market, Port Tayka was crowded from for the Spring Festival. Worse he had managed to arrive in the afternoon so all the jobs were gone except one. Something with the Queens riders 'that should be interesting' he thought 'Carthaki women barely take off their veils much less wear breeches and fight.'

The riders were by the corral filled with spirited mountain ponies. They were two women, one obviously a k'mir that appeared to be in her late 20's who surveyed the crowds with a solemn face. The other woman was beautiful, tiny, slender, her brown hair was tied into a loose horsetail at the nape of her neck, her blue-grey eyes were bright as she bargained with a jolly merchant for a dappled black mare. When she was finished he shyly stepped forward "E-excuse me Mistress but I understand you are hiring."he stammered, calling himself ten kinds of idiot. The young brunette smiled encouragingly at him but the k'mir looked skeptically.

**Theres my prologue please hit the little button here and review**


	2. Chap 1 The Pheonix Flies

**(A/N I use Canadian spellings and Wild Magic is with a friend so I apologize for any mistakes.)**

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

"I'm Onua Chamtong of the Kmiri Raadeh,not Mistress Onua, it makes me feel old. She subtlety moved eye bright into her hand "Name?" a new name "Numair Salmalin" yes that was good, "Age?" "30". Onua nodded "Well, Daine think he can handle it," Daine smiled into the distance and nodded. Her voice was rough and had a northern lilt, "I like him, doesn't bully us around, quiet and the animals like him." She led a grey mare into the corral but it jumped away and tried to bite Numair. "Well," she chuckled, "most do, Cloud doesn't like anyone."

"Well you're hired, I needed another assistant because we're bringing so many horses down, immortals are really ferocious this year, since the barrier broke. We're heading to Corus it'll take us a month to get there but then we have to start training soft merchants and farmer babies. If it doesn't work out we'll find you something, but don't ditch us or you'll be sorry, got it?"

Numair nodded dumbly and Daine grabbed his elbow to drag him behind the trader "Don't worry about Onua she gave me the same warnings, she just hates the city, so do I."

Onua bought all three of them food and made sure Numair had clothes to last the trip. He chatted comfortably with Daine surprised to find she was only 16.

When they got back it was late so they set up their bedrolls and fell asleep. Except Numair he was homesick, he missed his home, his friends, no they weren't is friends they had turned on him in a heartbeat, everyone did. Lindhall, he owed his former teacher his life, Master Reed had been smuggling slaves and imperial enemies for years, he had gotten him out. He still missed his comfortable rooms, wealth and the respect of everyone.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Numair woke up a little bit after Daine who appeared to be meditating in the middle of the horse corral. He was about to tell her to get out but Onua who was also awake grabbed his arm. "Don't worry about Daine she never gets hurt." It was true the horses lipped at her hair and lay down beside her but none hurt her or even threatened her.

The young girl opened her eyes and got out of the corral. "The horses will be good, just give them a good grooming when we stop tonight."

"Now lets get out of here fast," the kmir said after they had tied up the horses into 3 lines and packed up their few possessions. "well stop for breakfast just past Dunder, sound good?" her assistants nodded.

The three fell into a comfortable silence till breakfast stopping just past Dunder for a meal of cheese and bread. An hour before dusk they stopped and Daine led them to a small clearing just out of sight of the road. Onua grabbed a shovel and a rod to dig a latrine and fish, Daine started to brush down the horses instructing him to set up the bedrolls and make some tea. He did so, all the while watching the young woman as she whispered and cooed at the ponies, slipping them lumps of sugar, she was beautiful, covered in road dust yet there was a wild and powerful aura that he could barely sense. He chastised himself when he remembered his vow 'no magic' and that included looking with his magical sight.

They once again had an early start and they again divided the ponies into 3 lines leaving a steel grey mare that followed behind Daine until the odd 'merchant' got too close for comfort. After 3 weeks he had learned a lot about his companions even though he was still reluctant to talk about why he was there. A week away from Corus he had finally begun to relax around the women when he heard Daine yell, "Onua, we got immortals and lots of 'em". Within seconds the forest and sky were alive with creatures that flew on steel wings with human heads and torsos and on the ground were man-sized spiders with human heads with teeth like a wildcats. He hadn't a clue what they were, his mind was frozen, without thinking he accompanied Daine's and Onua's bows with his magic. Black and white fire flowed from his hands killing the spiders leaving the birds to the archers. For a second he saw everything, the gift in Onua and the copper fire in the ponies that surrounded the riders.

When he came to his senses he was slightly drained but otherwise healthy, Daine and Onua had survived without a scratch, same as the horses. They pushed on later into the night, at dinner he finally gave up and asked what the monstrosities were. It was Daine who replied, "Stormwings and spidrens they live off of fear and blood, the most evil

things I have ever seen, no one can make peace with them."

That night he again lay awake watching the stars swirl above him he heard a soft voice "I didn't know you had the gift" Daine sat down beside him

"I don't like to use it"

"Why? You can't deny magic, gods know I tried, went mad, it doesn't work that way."

He sighed and sat up, she was smarter than she looked "You are also a mage" she said coolly like this was any conversation. Mithros, she could see right through him "A powerful one. You have incredible control, burned up all the spidrens and not a blade of grass was even singed, why hide it?"

He sighed again and ran a hand through his unruly hair "I am a mage," he admitted "I got my black robe twelve years ago." she whistled " Ozorne will hunt me down if he knows where I am."

"Why didn't you go back to your family, I would," was there regret in her voice?

"Dead. First place I checked, he killed them before I even got there." He could feel a tear falling down his cheek followed by another and another, wiped them away in disgust "I'm on my own."

"Thats fair foolish Numair" Daine wrapped him into a tight hug, he returned it hesitantly "Tortall's safe, why do you think I'm here or Onua."

"I-I don't know I never thought about it."

"We've all been hurt, so many of us have lost their homes, families, lives to greed. My entire family was killed in Galla when I was 12, my village didn't want the crazy motherless bastard so they threw me out. Onua was beaten by her husband and left to die, Thayet's ma committed suicide and Buris ma and brother died with her, Jon lost his family to his cousin who in turn was killed by Alanna. She was ignored by her father and her _twin_brother died. We've all lost our lives but out of the ashes the phoenix flies, we make new lives, new homes, we are each others family, some people do settle down have a family we are still welcomed in as aunts and uncles. It's not over Numair, it's a new beginning.

"Tell you what when we get to Corus I'll use my gift again OK"

"Deal" she kissed his cheek

"Oh, and Daine thanks" she smiled again and went back to sleep.

**Okay first chapter what did you think.**


	3. Chap 2 New Home, New Friends, New Start

Chapter 2 New Homes, New Friends, New Start

* * *

They had a slow start that morning, apparently both women decided it was a beautiful morning for a swim and Numair was inclined to agree (further up the river of course). He couldn't help but think, as he felt all the dirt and grime rinse off him, about the girl who had managed to knock sense into him. His story was something he would protect with his life since Ozorne would give him a fate worse than death . When she stared at him with those big blue-grey eyes though it became so easy to talk to 'eyes' he thought' hers are enchanting. I've never seen that shade before. Maybe it's everything else too her grace when she walked, her patience. Shes seen the worst of life yet shes so wonderful....what about the aura it's powerful, wild.' he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

* * *

* * *

Corus _was_beautiful, not as grand as Carthak but it had a more welcoming feel to it. Onua led all the horses through the gates meant for military purposes. After leaving the horses in the corral, not knowing where to go, Numair followed Daine. She entered her room, ignoring him, and began unpacking her dust-covered bags. Sitting on the bed watching her he noticed she had her glazed over look and muttering again.

Finally she finished and Daine immediately started marching him towards one of the buildings. Delicious smells wafted from the kitchens, Daine saw his look and laughed "I know, real food it's fair wonderful." After getting their food he started to head towards an empty table but once again Daine grabbed his elbow and hauled him to another one. The two of them, Daine mostly, got an enthusiastic greeting from the occupants. They were all older than the other trainees and the young girl beside him. The shorter K'mir started up the conversation "Daine, Daine, Daine I thought you only took in animal strays, this." she gestured at Numair "no matter how scruffy, is no animal." Onua burst into laughter. A raven haired women looked at him "So your Onua's_other_assistant. We'll need you after Ozorne,"she spat the word "opened up that wretched barrier. What can you do, your no good with horses I saw you on the way in. Of course after seeing your little friend work with them it looks like nobody can."

* * *

"Well," This was stupid "I know," it's a new start "magic, I could teach that." The raven haired woman nodded. The black man stood up, his sleeves moving to reveal pink scar tissue, a sign of slavery, his voice was as big as he was, "Listen up lambkins," _everything_stopped "We're starting on some new fun, Onua and Daine brought us some nice ponies that well be picking tomorrow, also we have Master Numair who will be teaching you all magic, eat up ladies big day tomorrow." He sat back down " Thats Sarge," Daine pointed to the huge man who had just sat down on her right "He's one of the trainers, the only man in the world with bear blood." Sarge laughed and gave Onua on his right and Daine, on his left, kisses on the cheek. The small k'mir was Buriram Tourokam and the raven haired woman that had spoken to him earlier was Queen Thayet the Peerless.

After dinner Daine pulled him aside " I know you're a scholar and all, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the university, I have to pick up a book and Harailt is babysitting for me."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The walk to the university was short and a bit relaxing for Numair but it put Daine on edge, "I hate crowds and there are a load of thieves and there are a few who might not mind the thieves sign." "What do you know about the rogue?" ":My friend George, he's the Lioness's husband. Well he spent 9 years as the rogue in Corus, one of the longest reigns and face it there's more loyalty down there towards the Rogue back then than for the king." What didn't this girl know about. He was one of the best scholars in the world but out of the university he was beginning to realize just how much he didn't know. Daine spent her _life_in a world of survival, like the scrolls of Ekallatum were any use outside of the sheltered university compound. Before he knew it they were there.

Daine ushered him inside, and marched him up to an office, the sign said

_Harailt of Alii _

_Dean of the Corus University. _

"Daine you cannot just go traipsing into the Dean of the universities office." "Relax, you're safe remember." she knocked on the door, it swung open a second later and a short chubby man grabbed Daine in an enthusiastic handshake. "Numair, this is Harailt of Alii, Harailt this is Numair Salmalin, he's helping me and Onua out this summer." Harailt shook his hand "Always nice to meet a friend of Daine's, Oh yes, here's that book for you on birds that you don't have at the palace" He said handing her the tome " And your little Kitten is in the kitchen, the apprentices discovered her wonderful ability to clean up

everything and are making a 'study' of it, conveniently they are the class who have to clean up the kitchens this week, don't ask what they did." He chuckled, it was very easy to like this man.

"This is spelled right?" Daine pointed at the book in her hands.

"My dear do you honestly think I would give a woman with your talents a book that your precious animals might destroy? Certainly not."

As Numair and Daine approached the kitchens he asked "I didn't know cats had magic."

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"He said your kitten was down in the kitchens doing magic."

* * *

"Kitten is her nickname, her name is actually Skysong but we all just call her Kit or Kitten. Shes not really a--" At that moment a trilling blur tore out of the kitchens ad leaped into the kneeling Daines open arms. It looked like a huge lizard that was 3 feet long including the foot-long tail Kitten trilled at Daine then jumped out of her arms and tugged on his breeches. "She wants you to pick her up" Daine instructed.

Numair was mesmerized, "She's beautiful" he breathed, Kit knew that he was talking about her because she crooned softly and rubbed her face against his.

Back at the barracks Daine showed him the room where his stuff had gone it was furnished with a bed, table, chair and a clothes press. Daine gave him a quick hug "Told you, you work you are more than welcome,it's better than the palace because all the gossips are there and better than the barracks 'cause you wont fall down the stairs in the morning. Don't worry about sleeping in no one can sleep through Sarges wake-up yell. Night" "Good night Daine."

'When Daine says no one can sleep through Sarges yell she wasn't kidding' Numair

thought as he tried to get dressed while trying to ignore 15 teenage boys running around and Sarge screaming at them. Numair hurried off to the mess hall for breakfast hoping to get a good spot before all the trainees came in. He got a spot in the corner with Daine and all the other officers excluding Thayet, in her place was a fiery redhead with purple eyes who was as tall as the five foot Buri. "Numair" Daine said as he sat down "This is Alanna shes helping the riders today before she heads back to the swoop." "The Lioness?" Alanna nodded "An honor to meet you Lioness."

After breakfast Daine led the riders to the pasture where they had left the horses and they all started stuffing the trainees pockets with apples, Numair followed their lead. He helped some of the trainees find their mounts (one for the morning and one for the afternoon) and then led them up to the stable and went for lunch. After lunch Daine examined their bow skills, they weren't very good, Buri and Alanna looked at their sword and staff fighting as well, also bad.

After dinner Daine again caught his elbow " You need a horse,"she said tiredly.

"No" he protested "I'm fine, really I don't need one." She snorted "You need a horse, 'less you're planning o walking to Golden Lake this summer." Numair sighed and indicated her to take the lead.

"Now" she stepped inside a small barn with about 20 horses inside " I've see you ride before so we are going to need a patient horse," she slowly walked down the aisle stroking muzzles of the horses who greeted her enthusiastically. She stopped in front of a black and white piebald geldings stall.

Daine rooted in the back and came out with tack that she put on the horse. " This lad is Tang and he's yours, mount up we're going to see if he likes you." In the end Tang was actually quite fond of Numair and vice-versa so he and Daine took him back to the riders stables and Daine helped him rub the horse down. Outside the stable the mage stopped her "Daine, you can't just take a horse they belong to some one." "Relax, Thayet told me you needed one and she is in charge of the _Queens_ Riders," she winked at him

**Please Review**

**A/N my spell check is driving me crazy with the names half my screen is red. **


	4. Chap 3 Wildmage

Chapter 3 Wild mage

After that the time in Corus flew by and before he knew it they were on the road to Goldenlake. Daine was the only person not riding and he was happy to join her. "Now I know why I never joined the military," He yawned the one day when they stopped for lunch, "The hours are terrible." Daine laughed but it was brought short abruptly "Onua, there's some stormwings, good 4 dozen of 'em."

The entire camp was thrown into turmoil, Numair called upon the black fire within him and the riders all grabbed their bows and set up a line. Daine, he could hear cursing "Onua I'm gonna get them head on, can't find my bow." Almost immediately after that the stormwings attacked and this time they were prepared. Oddly enough the animals also fought, one of the small sparrows, to the mage's surprise, hovered just above one of the creatures and abruptly changed into a wildcat. The cat slit the stormwings throat and jumped to the next one. Numair raised out of his stupor started throwing his fire expertly at every monster he could find and the archers took care of the rest.

A few minutes later the wildcat yowled again, it nailed him right in the chest, catching him by surprise and knocking the tall man over. Only when he hit the ground and a large weight landed on his chest did he notice the stormwing that swooped only a meter from his face. 'Odd,' he thought 'It's too heavy for a wildcat.' He looked down and saw a _naked_ Daine smiling sheepishly, his heart thundered, this was so wrong. "Can I have your cloak, Sorry," obviously realizing the awkward situation "I'm exhausted." Daine rolled off of him and Numair gave her his cloak which she immediately wrapped herself in.

"Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith, what on earth was that." Daine shot him another smile and heart fluttered then skipped a beat.

"Guess I got some explaining to to, huh."

"I'm not mad," he reassured her, "I've never seen that much power, it isn't the gift."

----------------Flash back-------------------

Harailt put a hand to his chest "My dear, do you honestly think I would give a woman with your talents a book that your precious animals might destroy, certainly not

Black and white fire flowed out of him and for a second he saw magic the gift, plants and the copper in the horses and spiraling through Daine and Onua

-----End---------------

Of course animals loved her he'd seen that in every stable she'd been in.

"You're a wildmage," he couldn't believe it no one else did, only Lindhall, it was a bunch of lunacy cooked up centuries ago, even he had given up on it years ago. Yet she nodded, he again accepted his magic and now he could see clearly the copper light twined through the red that was her humanity in her hands and face , was there a hint of silver? "No, one knows about wild magic except me,"at her her questioning look he added, "I studied it a lot when I was younger, who taught you?"

Daine reached inside his cloak and pulled out a necklace, on it were three silver claws in varying sizes "This one,"she pointed to the biggest claw "is from Badger, this the middle one is from Old White, hes the wolf god, ant the tiny one is from Queen Claw, the goddess of house cats. They all taught me some stuff and wanted to keep an eye on me so they gave me a claw." Numair picked up the claw with reverence and examined them before handing it back to Daine.

A few minutes later she was dressed and after throwing his cloak into the back of the wagon hopped into the wagon seat beside him, leaving him in his thoughts for the rest of the day.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I'm sorry it might be confusing**

**Love your feedback, please give me more.**


	5. Chap 4 GoldenLake

**AN I hope we cleared everything up it might be a bit confusing. Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate the feedback and if you have ideas it would be great to hear them.**

Chapter 4 Golden Lake

Golden Lake was nice and peaceful. The front of the castle overlooked a serene mountain lake surrounded by pines, giving an overall look of a court artists painting

The serenity was broken quickly by Buri's over exaggerated "I'm hot" and Daine's "Last one in is a smelly hurrock!" Every single trainee and trainer dived under the water. One or two people came up screaming because of the cold water. Numair satisfied himself with sitting on the dock and watched them all splash around.

Daine swam up beside the dock. "Come on in 'Mair the water is really nice."

"It's freezing," he retorted. Wet hands shoved him in right on top of the girl he was talking to and a body cannonballed in beside him. Numair came up just in time to feel Daine's smooth skin brush against his arm as she swam past him. She let out a yowl and leaped onto Sarge who was laughing too hard to see her coming. "Sarge," she screamed between mouthfuls of water "I don't care what my magic is I still need to breathe." The black man just laughed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug while slowly sinking. Daine struggled and yelled, Numairs heart stopped when she disappeared, but Sarge came up a second later without Daine in his arms. As a matter of fact she was nowhere to be seen.

After a few minutes Sarge was mauled by a small family of otters. Daine popped up fully clothed. "Otters are loads of fun" she smiled "always up for a bit of mischief." The otters let out a laugh and dove back to their seaweed home on the other side of Golden Lake.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Supper was a quiet affair since everyone was exhausted from the swim and huge brawl that had broken out. Numair was glad to have decent food again. The entire castle had seemed empty, there was almost no staff. "Raoul is only here when he needs to, he hasn't been home in years. He's the commander of the Kings Own, man don't get much time off. Don't worry he likes it, keeps him away from all the lily-handed nobles." She gave him a small smile. 'Mithros, I love her smile.' he thought before shaking himself out of his reverie when she shook his arm. "You're really not made for military life are ya?" he shook his head "We'll get you a job in Corus this fall when we get back." he opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him, "Me and Onua promised to make sure you're looked after Master Mage besides George and Myles sure aren't gonna let any Carthaki spies and assassins near us folk.'

After dinner he found where Daine had left their stuff. She had set up two blankets between two cots in the loft, leaving a "common room" and deposited his stuff on one of them. Numair could hear the wildmage downstairs in the stable talking and rubbing down the horses, checking over tack and sneaking treats in. When she came up her hair was mussed and clothes were wrinkled. She sat down on a hay bale in the corner and relaxed. She was smiling "We finally get a rest, we aren't taking the trainees out on trips so we groom horses and relax the rest of the time, which is why I will never join the military. Onua works ya like an animal in the spring and some of the summer, then the rest of the time you can do whatever."

He smiled back "What do you do on breaks anyway?"

Her grin grew and now she got a mischievous glint "I spend a lot of time up at the swoop,

that's where the lioness stays, or we play tricks on the Own. They're all lily-handed nobles in it for the glory and nothing else. "Except Raoul he's a good one, especially since lent us this fief."

After a few minutes of silence she went into her "room" and brought out a portable writing desk and motioned for several birds that he had now noticed to land on her. The sparrows perched on her shoulders and started twittering away. Daine copied what they were saying in neat flowing script. (Contrary to her rough Gallan speech she was actually quite educated and spent quite a bit of her off time with nobles)

More silence "Daine," she ignored him, Numair sat beside her and read over her shoulder.

The writing made no sense to him, there were strange names that he didn't recognize but it seemed to be a report.

_-3 weeks pet-man that teaches cubs, blond, tall, not people, gone, headed here_

_-3 weeks nephew of Southern Alpha, dark skin, left with teacher, _

_-both left on wooden whale up Zekoi_

_-landed on shore, headed inland, people taking them to Golden Lake_

Numairs voice again broke the silence "Sooo, some people are being escorted to GoldenLake and you're making a report of it?"

To his surprise, she laughed "Everything is People talk, animals, only translated those into two-legger because it is weird math that most of you guys wouldn't understand."

"Aha, that makes no sense."

She smiled at him and his stomach flip flopped "In your language; A teacher from the university who is blond, tall and has a lot of exotic pets, has escaped with Ozornes nephew. They sailed up the Zekoi in a boat and are heading here. The pet-man has been working in the underground a long time, if the Crown Prince leaves then the emperor

will turn the country upside-down and backwards looking for him. The teacher had to leave or get arrested and People -animals- are keeping an eye on them to Golden Lake, making sure they get here alright.

**Like it hate it LOVE it, please review.**


	6. Chap 5 Refugees

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them, keep them coming,**

Chapter 5 Refugees

Numair just stared, "I didn't know animals had names for people." Daine smiled from her straw bed. Numair lay down beside her "Do you have a name"

"mmhm, they call me Girl-Who-is-People, or flock, or pack, or herd depends on the species." More staring, this was an incredible, a new level in the human psyche.

Daine waved her hand in front of his eyes "Ya got your scholar face on, what're thinking'?"

"That's ingenious, using indigenous animals to spy-"

"Indi-what?"

"Local."

Numair shook his head to clear his thoughts "Do I have a name?" Daine smiled and nodded, "Well, what is it?" Her grin became impish "Seriously, what is my name. "

"You won't like it." she warned. Numair mock glared until she giggled "Stork man"

"Stork man!" Numairs face contorted into one of pure horror "I said you wouldn't like it" The wildmage reminded him, "But it makes sense," she continued "your just so tall an' skinny, when you was younger you must of looked like a stork and the animals seem to agree."

Numair slept badly that night. dreaming he was a stork.

* * *

True to Daine's word, it was a very easy time for the two of them, since the horses were loyal to Daine she didn't go on the trips and Numair, in all honesty, was hopeless in the field. They contended themselves with sleeping in, grooming the horses, and to Numairs joy, he had found a library.

"Numair! _Come on_ there is a world outside this room you know." Daine pulled the book out of his hands and tried to drag six- foot- five frame towards the door. "These books are ancient come on there are a herd of centaurs out there that I want to meet up with"

Numair perked up at this, he had never seen a centaur before "These are friendly centaurs right?"

"Of course they are I know them, wouldn't hurt a fly." Reassured by this he followed a bow-wielding Wildmage into the woods. After a few minutes Daine grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground she aimed her bow at a stand of trees 5 meters away. Numair could just make out two figures sneaking through the trees.

"What're you doing here?" They froze, a quivery voice spoke "

Hunting?" it was more of a question than anything. Daine snorted, the smaller figure made to leap and probably jump the girl but she hurled a knife that buried itself mere inches from his face in the tree. "Mithros," he exclaimed "Where did you learn that?"

"A good friend of mine, but he tends to work for the Trickster."

"He's a thief," the man spat.

"The best," she retorted " He was the Rogue for a while. You gentleman didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

The second man came out of the shadows, now he recognized the blond/silver hair and the

tall figure, it was his teacher Lindhall Reed. The teacher spoke softly like he would to his

birds "I'm very sorry for the intrusion, we were looking for Corus and well we got a little lost"

* * *

Lindhall watched the girl standing in the woods with her bow aimed at him, her gaze shifted uneasily between the two like a wary cat, her reflexes certainly were like one, he had not even seen the dagger until it had embedded itself in the wood beside Kaddar.

They _had_ been looking for Corus but they hadn't gone near town for fear of being recognized. A small voice croaked from the bushes "Lindhall? Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith what are you doing in Goldenlake?"

The brunette kicked the bushes the voice had come from "Shut it 'Mair, Onua and Buri both said you were no good in the field, why do you think I hid you."

"Daine," Numair pleaded "Relax, I know him he was my teacher, he got me out of Carthak." Numair sat up and Lindhall's breath caught.

"Arram?"

"The only"

* * *

Numair watched Daine as Lindhall shook his hand, she had leaned against the tree and was obviously talking to the animals "It's them," she announced "Forgive me Master Lindhall, I forget the people had warned me you were coming."

Numair decided to break the silence "Daine, why don't you go see those centaurs you were talking about, I'll take these two back to camp." She nodded, changed her ears to a bats, and practically fled. He turned and guided the two men back to camp.

"Your friend is very powerful." Lindhall commented once they were in the cafeteria and Kaddar was bandaged "I do believe that was a partial shape shift."

Numair nodded "She's an incredible girl, and has power as strong as mine, she can shape shift into a lot of animals, talk to the 'People', and she has helped me out a lot."

"So what have you been up to."

"Nothing much, I got a job a few months ago when I landed here, with the Queens Riders. That's how I met her she's the assistant horse-mistress. She's been taking care of me for the whole time."

"I cannot believe it" Kaddar said quietly "They actually exist, what on Earth am I going to do here, I can't go home."

"I'd talk to Jon he gives lots a folk jobs, not a single one of the rider trainers are Tortallan by birth, we got Sarenese, Carthaki, Gallan, we all got homes here you'll fit in just fine, 'don't you worry, I got connections." Daine sat down in between Numair and Kaddar

Numair I can hear the rider horses they'll be here in a few minutes." The whole table descended into silence.

Just as Daine said, Sarge came in for a few minutes later, he walked by and did a double take, he stared at Lindhall for a few seconds "Lindhall? Lindhall Reed?"

"Yes"

"Nice to see you finally made use of that underground system you set up." He led the mage away talking avidly.

* * *

**Hope you liked this I have noting to do except write so enjoy.**

**Please hit the little button down there, ideas are welcome. **


	7. Chap 6 Family

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them, keep them coming,**

Chapter 5 Refugees

Numair just stared, "I didn't know animals had names for people." Daine smiled from her straw bed. Numair lay down beside her "Do you have a name"

"mmhm, they call me Girl-Who-is-People, or flock, or pack, or herd depends on the species." More staring, this was an incredible, a new level in the human psyche.

Daine waved her hand in front of his eyes "Ya got your scholar face on, what're thinking'?"

"That's ingenious, using indigenous animals to spy-"

"Indi-what?"

"Local."

Numair shook his head to clear his thoughts "Do I have a name?" Daine smiled and nodded, "Well, what is it?" Her grin became impish "Seriously, what is my name. "

"You won't like it." she warned. Numair mock glared until she giggled "Stork man"

"Stork man!" Numairs face contorted into one of pure horror "I said you wouldn't like it" The wildmage reminded him, "But it makes sense," she continued "your just so tall an' skinny, when you was younger you must of looked like a stork and the animals seem to agree."

Numair slept badly that night. dreaming he was a stork.

* * *

True to Daine's word, it was a very easy time for the two of them, since the horses were loyal to Daine she didn't go on the trips and Numair, in all honesty, was hopeless in the field. They contended themselves with sleeping in, grooming the horses, and to Numairs joy, he had found a library.

"Numair! _Come on_ there is a world outside this room you know." Daine pulled the book out of his hands and tried to drag six- foot- five frame towards the door. "These books are ancient come on there are a herd of centaurs out there that I want to meet up with"

Numair perked up at this, he had never seen a centaur before "These are friendly centaurs right?"

"Of course they are I know them, wouldn't hurt a fly." Reassured by this he followed a bow-wielding Wildmage into the woods. After a few minutes Daine grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground she aimed her bow at a stand of trees 5 meters away. Numair could just make out two figures sneaking through the trees.

"What're you doing here?" They froze, a quivery voice spoke "

Hunting?" it was more of a question than anything. Daine snorted, the smaller figure made to leap and probably jump the girl but she hurled a knife that buried itself mere inches from his face in the tree. "Mithros," he exclaimed "Where did you learn that?"

"A good friend of mine, but he tends to work for the Trickster."

"He's a thief," the man spat.

"The best," she retorted " He was the Rogue for a while. You gentleman didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

The second man came out of the shadows, now he recognized the blond/silver hair and the

tall figure, it was his teacher Lindhall Reed. The teacher spoke softly like he would to his

birds "I'm very sorry for the intrusion, we were looking for Corus and well we got a little lost"

* * *

Lindhall watched the girl standing in the woods with her bow aimed at him, her gaze shifted uneasily between the two like a wary cat, her reflexes certainly were like one, he had not even seen the dagger until it had embedded itself in the wood beside Kaddar.

They _had_ been looking for Corus but they hadn't gone near town for fear of being recognized. A small voice croaked from the bushes "Lindhall? Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith what are you doing in Goldenlake?"

The brunette kicked the bushes the voice had come from "Shut it 'Mair, Onua and Buri both said you were no good in the field, why do you think I hid you."

"Daine," Numair pleaded "Relax, I know him he was my teacher, he got me out of Carthak." Numair sat up and Lindhall's breath caught.

"Arram?"

"The only"

* * *

Numair watched Daine as Lindhall shook his hand, she had leaned against the tree and was obviously talking to the animals "It's them," she announced "Forgive me Master Lindhall, I forget the people had warned me you were coming."

Numair decided to break the silence "Daine, why don't you go see those centaurs you were talking about, I'll take these two back to camp." She nodded, changed her ears to a bats, and practically fled. He turned and guided the two men back to camp.

"Your friend is very powerful." Lindhall commented once they were in the cafeteria and Kaddar was bandaged "I do believe that was a partial shape shift."

Numair nodded "She's an incredible girl, and has power as strong as mine, she can shape shift into a lot of animals, talk to the 'People', and she has helped me out a lot."

"So what have you been up to."

"Nothing much, I got a job a few months ago when I landed here, with the Queens Riders. That's how I met her she's the assistant horse-mistress. She's been taking care of me for the whole time."

"I cannot believe it" Kaddar said quietly "They actually exist, what on Earth am I going to do here, I can't go home."

"I'd talk to Jon he gives lots a folk jobs, not a single one of the rider trainers are Tortallan by birth, we got Sarenese, Carthaki, Gallan, we all got homes here you'll fit in just fine, 'don't you worry, I got connections." Daine sat down in between Numair and Kaddar

Numair I can hear the rider horses they'll be here in a few minutes." The whole table descended into silence.

Just as Daine said, Sarge came in for a few minutes later, he walked by and did a double take, he stared at Lindhall for a few seconds "Lindhall? Lindhall Reed?"

"Yes"

"Nice to see you finally made use of that underground system you set up." He led the mage away talking avidly.

* * *

**Hope you liked this I have noting to do except write so enjoy.**

**Please hit the little button down there, ideas are welcome. **


	8. Chap 7 Work

**Thanks reviewers, I love the comments. There won't be any actual DN for a while.**

Chapter 7 Work

A few weeks had passed when Numair heard shouting outside of his room. He and the rest of the Rider officers had rooms in the palace, the nice warm, comfortable, warm, warm palace. Numair still wasn't used to the cold of Corus, never have been further North than Tyra before. The mage tried to ignore the noise and concentrate on his book when there was a slam and sobbing from Daine's room.

Numair left his room and softly knocked on Daine's door "Daine, you in there." "Go away"

her voice cracked. He ignored this comment and opened the door, the wildmage was lying on the bed, buried in blankets, her shoulders wracking in sobs. Numair sat on the side of the bed and put a hand on her heaving shoulders. After a few minutes he picked her up so she could bury her head into his chest, he wrapped her arms around her and whispered sweet nothings into her curls.

After a few more minutes the heaving stopped and she relaxed a bit, and burrowed deeper into his arms. Numair stroked her hair. "So, you want to tell me what happened?"

"It was Tyler he wanted to come in here, but I said no, so he got all mad and started yelling all them insults, and," she gave a watery chuckle "I set Wolf Face on him" Numair chuckled too, Wolf Face was one of the Cavall rottwielers that came up to Daine's waist.

"Well" Numair proposed "I could turn him into something if you like." Another watery chuckle "You'll have to do it before archery practice tomorrow, else Thayet, Buri and Onua'll get him." She looked up and wiped her eyes with her arm.

"Thanks 'Mair" Daine rested her head on his shoulder, her breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine. "Sorry fer interrupting you." She reached for his book, "What're you reading" They spent a good hour discussing Carthaki history.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next morning Daine and Numair were called into the kings office. Numair was still wary about royalty which was natural of his past. Daine greeted him enthusiastically, seemingly recovered from last nights ordeal.

"Daine I'm sorry but we are going to have to send you away to look into some hurrock sightings in Nond, they already killed a farmer, and a mage destroyed half of the Queens Rabbits. They got back this morning and are quite traumatized."

"I can imagine" Daine commented solemnly.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Within the hour the pair was packed and had just finished packing up the horses. Like many of their rides, it was quiet and besides the odd comment neither said anything. Daine had brought along a new horse named Mangle, the only thing she kept on her horse, Storm, were knives, a longbow and a quiver. The contents of the quiver though were what caught his attention, in addition to the normal arrows there were ones fletched with stormwing feathers. "I hope you know how to use those," he commented when they stopped for the night "they look dangerous."

"Course I can use them, those stormwing feathers are mage killers." He shivered at the thought of one of those piercing his shield.

"Ever used them?"

"Nope, thank Mithros."

"Then how do you know they work?"

"Crow told me," she put some soup on the stove "They know a lot, if you listen you can learn a lot."

That first night was torture for the mage he could hear Daine just across the now dying embers. It wasn't the seed of knowledge the young woman had planted in his mind but her nearness, he hadn't spent a night this close to her since the trip back from Goldenlake. It was nice, now that he thought about it, in Carthak he never would have thought it but sleeping under the stars was very nice.

The sound of Daine shifting in her bedroll turned him from his thoughts, he looked over at her, she was sleeping peacefully and he caught a glimpse of a small hedgehog in her arms. He was jealous of that hedgehog, it was truly sad, _he_ was in Daine's warm arms, comfortable. In misery the mage soon fell asleep

**I really appreciate reviews, so you know the drill, if you have an opinion shout it to the world by hitting that button.**


	9. Chap 8 Fear

**Yes they know hes a fugitive, you're right people think it is like love at first sight, I think he will just be friends then fall in love.**

**Thanks, keep up the reviews, I savour every one. Once again, I USE CANADIAN SPELLING "our" is official.**

**I fixed up Daines grammar, sorry, I am working on another story and in that one the person has very bad grammer.**

Chapter 8 Fear

They awoke early the next day and set out again, Numair was annoyed because he couldn't find a seat on his horse and it was way too early to be smiling like Daine was, waaay too early.

"Cheer up sleepyhead, you should be glad to leave court for a bit."

"Why in Mithros name would I want to leave court?"

"Because," she retorted, "there are nobles from all over the Eastern lands coming and I want to avoid all of that."

"Aren't you on the Kings Council?" she nodded, "you can't really skip out on that."

Daine held up a finger "First of all, I only go when I can't help it. Secondly I'm sixteen, no matter how powerful I am no one will respect me for another ten years. Third, Jon and Alanna are at each others throats because of Keladry of Mindelan. It is also something which I do not wish to discuss." she took a deep breath a weary sigh that seemed strange

coming from such a young woman. "Some of the nobles want to go to war with Carthak, and so does Tyra, Maren, Galla and Tusaine."

Now this was food for thought, Carthak _had_ wreaked havoc on the Eastern Lands including faked pirate attacks, paying bandits, opening the divine barrier and one incident in Tortall that Tristan Staghorn had come back from with animal bites on his body. Of course an advantage Tortall had was many of their warriors were loyal to the death, unlike Carthak where many people were "traitors". He voiced his thoughts.

"You have a good point Numair, some of the mages we captured in Dunlath went willingly

because they knew that any fate we gave them was better than facing Ozorne. For the record what are we gonna do tomorrow, I can always shoot the mage but it wouldn't be fair, you could fight 'im."

Numair just nodded his agreement.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A little after their supper (soup and noodles) the pair finally came upon the Kings Own, as they were closer they were already at the town. Raoul walked up to them and led them all to the camp where the Own were staying and gave them each a tent.

"Glad you two are finally here we need you to handle that mage tomorrow at the latest, we have seen him lurking about the neighboring towns and he sounds pretty dangerous." The giant pointed at the walls, or at least their charred remains, and told them to "finish up this mess so he could go home and get clean for the first time in a month."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Everyone had a early start that morning, the Own and survivors helped to rebuild the town and the mages were sent to hunt down the mage.

Numair knew the yellow magical residue like he knew his own. The mans magic was fairly obvious, he shook his head while Tristan Staghorn was a very powerful war mage he had almost no skill in hiding his trail.

The mage beckoned to his partner and made his own path through the bush, trying to ignore the charred remains of the rider group in one of the clearings.

"It's wrong here." Daine's soft voice interrupted his dark thoughts. Underneath her clothes he could tell she was armed to the teeth, on top of her bow and belt knife."It's quiet, I mean it's fair quiet, no people anywhere. People always leave before a storm comes." her face got that glazed look he loved that she got whenever she talked with her animals. "He's due-North, do you know him?"

He didn't like talking about his past but she deserved to know. "Tristan Staghorn was one of my friends, in Carthak I mean. He is Ozorne's dog, if he is wreaking havoc again it could mean war." He and the wildmage both shuddered at the thought of a long and unpleasant war.

They both trudged on for another hour before Daine grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a tree.

**HAHA why did she pull him behind a tree? **

**I am taking suggestions, what do you want Tristan Staghorn turned into?**


	10. Chap 9 Enemies

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sadly I did not get a request for a transformation so I shall make up my own.**

**Disclaimer: Characters, Tamora Pierce, Places, Tamora Pierce, the product of my own twisted mind.**

Chapter 9 Enemies

"It's him." Daine's voice in his ear made him shiver at her closeness, "I can feel his horse from here." she shivered again. "The hurrocks too. Ten I think, don't worry I can handle that." Daine turned to leave but Numair grabbed her arm and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and set off to find the mage.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It didn't take long for Numair to find his old friend, it was strange that he used to think these people were friends, until he met the Tortallans 'until you met Daine.' a voice said. He smiled at the thought.

The mage was sitting striding through the field with a hurrock behind him. The animal had a collar that was probably the only reason it hadn't killed the brown-haired man beside him.

"Hello Arram" Tristans smooth voice hissed from between his lips. "Tristan, I don't want to hurt you. Think about it, Tortall is safe, your gift is a waste with Ozorne."

Tristan laughed in his face "You never could handle being a battle mage," he gestured at the hurrock which flew off in Daines direction "poor book bound Arram. Never could do as

the rest of us as a war mage." He threw a spell Numair easily blocked. Although he wasn't as powerful as a war mage, his books had taught him many tricks in phsycology, powerful spells and conserving.

Numair's eyes kept darting to where the flock of immortals circled and dived in on where his friend was. Tristan saw the action, "Worried about that little chit that you follow around. Isn't she a little young for you?" Tristan threw five or six small spells and curses,

trying to weaken him. Numair countered with a few of his own. "Veralidaine Sarrasri" the name rolled off his tongue like oil "that bitch ruined our plans to control Tortall, and the invasion at Pirate's Swoop." They were still throwing spells at each other and a slow smile appeared on his lips. "She's a pretty thing, perhaps His Majesty would like to _meet_ her."

The Black Mage was livid at the thought of anyone using his Daine like that. He yelled a word from Old Thak. Tristan screamed as his limbs stiffened, his skin became dark and rough. His limbs splintered off into those of a tree and leaves sprouted.

Numair's ears roared and his vision blacked, all he could think was 'Mithros, that was stupid.'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Daine's face drifted through his dreams, spinning, smiling, laughing always there. He and Daine were sitting on the riverbank, it was summer. Daine sighed and snuggled up closer to him. Numair froze as he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He leaned back

glad for a chance to hold her. The wildmages face came into his vision and she kissed him. The mage wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as his lips moved with hers.

Purple flames spouted around them and slowly, Daine disappeared. "....should do it, you really should have called me sooner, the man is greener than a page when it comes to fighting" a womans voice pierced through the dark he was again in.

It took a few minutes for him to come to, when he did he found himself staring into eyes the same color as the flames in his dreams. Alanna snorted "Idiot mage, you blacked out, quite impressive work though, I haven't seen something like that in years." 'Where is Daine?' Numair tried to sit up but Alanna pushed him back down again, Daine is right over there." Her eyes glittered with mischief and Alanna pointed at the wildmages prone form on the cot next to him. She thrust a posset at him that he quickly downed and he quickly fell back into the depths of sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Numair next woke nothing had changed from when he had seen earlier, except for the lack of a certain lady knight and a pounding headache. He tried to stand up but quickly lost balance and opted to sit on Daine's bed. He put his hand on her cheek and she rubbed her cheek against it. 'Probably thinks I'm a fuzzy animal.' he thought. He allowed his fingers to trace her cheekbone and the contours of her face.

She twisted under his wandering fingers, he flinched and quickly removed his hand. She looked so sweet and innocent when she slept, not a hardened warrior. 'Stop it,' he chided himself 'you're thirty, you are too old to have little crushes, and never on a sixteen year-old.'

Numair didn't know how long he sat there before Alanna came in and gave Numair a drink to ease his throbbing headache. Apparently it had been three days since his battle "and," she informed him with a smile "your apple tree is prospering."

Just after the knight left Daine stirred in her bed and she opened sleepy blue-grey eyes. "Mornin, didn't 'scept to see you up." her voice went back to the Northern slang she had grown up with. "Well it has been three days." She shot up like a bolt and then gripped her throbbing head. Numair grinned and handed another cupful of the headache potion to his partner. Daine moaned and gripped her right bicep, her entire arm was heavily bandaged.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It took them two more days to recover from their magical strain, apparently Daine had lost alot of blood when the hurrock scratched her arm. The ride back was slow since they were both still tired and it took them a week to arrive in Corus.

Numair immediately headed off to the mens baths and soon fell asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Numair woke the autuum air was cold and dry. He wanted to talk to Daine about some shape-shifting ideas but couldn't find her. It had been two days since they returned to the capital city and the mage was feeling quite refreshed. He checked the stables, library and finally decided to get some breakfast.

In the mess he ran into his former teacher, who had gotten a job as a teacher for the pages. The big man was bundled in two sweaters and leather gloves (only one more sweater than Numair)

"It is so gods-cursed cold, but I'll get used to it, I _was_ born in Scanra of course." he smiled and tucked into his meal. After they went back to Lindhalls classroom, he had been supplied with several animals in his room, but he had left most almost all of his possecions in Carthak when he fled.

"So I hear you and Daine had quite the adventure last week." Numair nodded "What happened, I never heard?"

The mage cleared his throat "Do you remember Tristan?" "Yes, of course he was getting into alot of trouble when i left." "He destroyed that village and enslaved the hurrocks with this. Numair showed his former teacher with a leather collar that burned with magic in his sight.

"Was he arrested, I would like to see him?" Lindhall turned the collar over in his hands, he didn't look at Numair for a response, he knew Tristan would rather die than admit defeat.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**There you have it, sorry no kiss (insert evil laugh from Rocky and Bullwinkle Movie)**

**Please review Thanx.**


	11. Chap 10 Rivalry

**Disclaimer: 'nuff said**

**I would really like some more reviews, seeing as how I got none from Enemies.**

**Hah, my chapter number is now in the double digits (does happy dance)**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Chapter 10 Rivalry

Numair frowned, it wasn't like Daine was avoiding him or anything. But he couldn't find her again this morning. He mussed her cheery nature and her bright smile the way 'There I go thinking about Daine again.' The mage sighed this was happening more and more now. It had been a week since his meeting with Lindhall and Daine was apparently very busy, not away mind you, Storm was still in his stall. Come to think of it, Alanna, Buri, Raoul, Duke Baird and several other powerful nobles close to the king had been missing

He was very relieved when Daine was there in the mess hall for dinner that night. Something was wrong though, instead of her smiling self the wildmage was half-asleep, picking at her food and appeared to be in an overall lousy mood.

After gathering his food he sat down beside the grump, who still managed to look beautiful, and gave her a one-armed hug around the shoulders. He thought about giving her a quick kiss (those pouted lips were taunting him) but kissed her cheek instead. It was pretty late so there were few people in the mess hall.

"I hate council." she muttered and sent her potatoes for another lap around her plate. So that was where she was, Numair had forgotten that she was on several royal councils.

"Most of those noble idiots aren't going to be in the field, those casualties are just numbers to them, not people." She let out a world weary sigh that looked old on her. "At least Jon's sensible, he tried to stop it, he fights in the war. " she swallowed and looked up at him with a look that told him just how terrified she was, "We're going to war Numair," her voice was soft as if that declaration made it true. "As soon as it thaws out were going to the coast and fight off troops." Her throat tightened and she blinked a few times "At least we got allies." she muttered and suddenly she threw herself into his arms, buried her face in his shirt and cried.

Numair eagerly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soft curls. Of course they would go to war, with all the information he, Lindhall and Kaddar had given the crown there would be no reason for the entire Eastern lands not to fight. Daine had stopped crying but stayed, for which he was grateful. He hadn't fought besides Tristan, hardly a battle, Daine had fought for her life since she was twelve, but him Alanna had said it, he was 'as green as a page'

"You really should eat sweet." He told the head in his shirt, she was so scared he just wanted to kiss her and say it was alright, but no he couldn't do that. 'It's just a crush,' he told himself, 'it'll go away eventually.' (A/N over my dead body)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had been weeks since war had been declared (known only by those close to the crown, or with friends in that position) and life had progressed almost normally. Almost. There were new weapons coming in by the bushel, Daine and Onua had just recently come back from Cavall to get some new horses and more and more knights were coming from their backwater fiefs with their families.

Numair was at the time buried in some tomes borrowed from the library with Lindhall, researching Carthaki battle techniques and various spells that would be useful in wartime. Lindhall, not up to a battlefield had been asked to teach while younger, more powerful masters were sent to the coast and up North next spring.

Daine was very busy with barely anytime to see the mage since she got back, training horses, ponies, any animal she could get her hands on. Numair saw her of course, the training fields were just outside his window, across the road. A young man was following her like a lovesick puppy. Kaddar, he better not hurt her.

It also happened to be the day that Numair was invited to his first Tortallan ball. He sighed, ball were so pointless, of course the airhead nobles would want a party but did he have to come.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Light music in the background, delicious food, normally Numair was quite fond of balls, but this was different. For an unknown reason it annoyed him to no end that there were several _boys_ flocking around her. Kaddar was at the very center talking and making her smile.

Numair sat at his table brooding, what else was there to do. The only man who seemed to care in the city was Raoul of Golden lake and Lindhall. The latter of which was engrossed in a conversation with Kuri Taylor. This was miserable and he greatly considered pulling a "Raoul and Buri" and escape. He noticed that both Daine and the former prince had disappeared. The man sighed, maybe he could go out and look at the stars. It was a little cold but the sky was clear and the gardens quiet.

A relaxed sigh much like the one that had escaped the mages lips before broke the near silence of the gardens. He was far enough away from the ball for it to be dark, almost to his old residence in the riders barracks.

He turned a corner to find the missing couple, Daine sat with a sparrow in her lap with Kaddar beside her. The wildmage looked up and Kaddar caught her lips in his.

Numair was furious, how could _he_ do that, Daine shouldn't be kissed like that. He turned around and headed back towards the palace as fast as his legs could.

He never got to see the satisfying sight of Daine shoving the black man off the bench and running away.

**Well that's it for now, I promise to update soon. Review.**


	12. Chap 11 Anger and Sadness

**I LOVE ANGST , so much fun.**

Chapter 11 Anger and Sadness

Numair stalked back to his rooms and slammed the door behind him. How dare he kiss her, any man kiss her. 'What if you kissed her' the little voice in his head told him. He let himself imagine for a second, Daine's soft lips on his, fingers tracing his jaw. The mage shook his head to get the lecherous thoughts out of his mind.

Pacing his room anxiously he replayed the scene over and over in his head. There was no reason she couldn't kiss Kaddar, no reason at all. Numair punched the wall, it wasn't his fault he loved ... No, no, no he couldn't love her. Dejectedly he sank onto the bed, she was sixteen, not even close to his age. Even if they were closer in age, he was her friend, a colleague a source for weird facts and someone to tease on the road.

The wildmage was beautiful, nice, powerful and had many, many friends high up in court, like family to the Contes and the king's champion. HE was an old man, who spent all of his time in his books and couldn't fight at all. True he had filled out in the last six months, growing more muscular, a deeper tan, but he couldn't change who he was.

A single tear ran down his swarthy cheek and Numair wiped it away angrily, the thoughts repeating over and over in his head. Daine was his best friend, unlike his past friendships she knew what he had lived through and comforted him, showed him a home for misfits and people less than welcome in their former homes. Friendship was not something he wanted to risk by revealing his affections.

With those thoughts still in his head Numair Salmalin fell into a chaotic sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Within a few days Numair and Daine had been sent out on another mission for the king. They were both quiet, Numair was still feeling miserable from his epiphany several days ago. He didn't want to be out here away from his warm bed and especially not with Daine, alone, with no distractions. No matter what he tried, his mind kept drifting back to the woman beside him.

Daine was equally sombre, probably missing Kaddar, he thought, it sent a ripping pain through his chest, another reminder that he couldn't have her.

It was cold, and had snowed last night, leaving the world wrapped in a blanket of snow. Daine's dark blue cloak stood out from her surroundings as did her features, beautiful. Numair chastised himself again for thinking those thoughts. Neither of them talked while they set up camp, ate or rode that entire day.

_Numair opened his eyes and Daine was in front of him, under him actually. He kissed her _

_and snaked an arm around her waist, burying the other in her hair. She pulled him down and kissed him ferociously, he returned it with equal power pulling off each others clothes in a flurry._

"_Numair, Numair." Daine's sweet voice penetrated his thoughts ._

The mage again opened his eyes, to find Daine crouching next to him, shaking his shoulder. Gods that is the last thing he needed to see right now. There was still evidence of the dream, to cover it up he sat up with a bolt and layered the blanket in his lap.

Daine smiled at him, her eyes were filled with worry. "You okay 'Mair, sounded like you were having a nightmare?"

Numair figured to just nod, let her go back to sleep and leave him in own torturous existence. Daine had other ideas, she hugged him and asked him if he was okay again. He nodded again dumbly, he prayed to all the gods that she didn't find out what was under the blanket. Numair returned the hug eagerly, it was an excuse to touch her and he needed every one.

Too soon she pulled away and returned to her own bedroll.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next morning Numair was completely out of it, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since his wake-up for fear of a repetition of his dream. On top of his fatigue, he'd also been trying (unsuccessfully) to stop replaying the dream. It was killing him, it really was. Every touch he recalled made his heart weigh heavier and heavier.

Wondering why they were out here any way, Numair sat down across from Daine and glared at his oatmeal like he wanted it to shrivel up. "What _are_ we doing out here anyway? The king sent us off wityh no more than a stack of papers and general directions."

Daine smiled, and he nearly melted. "He did seem stressed." She walked over to her packs and picked up a document with an imperial seal. "We are going up to Frasrlund to negotiate a treaty with a new mermaid population." She frowned now and continued "Apparently they were being hunted in the Copper Isles. Why would anyone do that Numair, the evil immortals I understand but mermaids are half human."

He sighed and tugged his long nose. "There could be many reasons sweet, some Copper Islanders are very superstitious and of course not like things they haven't seen before. Conservatives would be the same way. I read somewhere mermaid oil has magical properties and can heal, burns, cuts..... It may of course be an accident, such as getting caught in a fishing net."

Daine rewarded him with another smile and finished her oatmeal.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Salty air was more refreshing than Numair remembered, then again the last time he was running for his life. The Ripple shell clan were frolicking in the waves off the rocky platform where the negotiations were being held. He turned his eyes back to the couple in front of him. A woman , Flame wave, had bright red scales, dark black hair and an intricate necklace showing her status as queen. Her partner, Sun Plant, was a dark-haired man in his mid-forties, Yellow scales showing up brightly against the black stones,

he too wore a necklace made of coral and shells woven into kelp.

Numair turned his attention back to the negotiations, they were pretty straight forward apparently. The crown would guard them against poachers and they would be considered citizens of Tortall, in return the merpeople would guard their realms shores.

Both monarchs readily agreed to the treaty and thanked the pair profusely. Other mer-men and women came up to see the "nice two-leggers" resulting in a flurry of color. The women wore wrap around shirts made out of seaweeds and a lot of gold jewelry, probably salvaged from ships. Their fish halves were every color, but almost all had dark hair.

Daine was more than happy to go visit their underwater homes leaving Numair in the cold, wet, wind.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**There you go hope you enjoyed it.**

**If it was good,**

**If it was bad,**

**If it was happy**

**If you think it sad**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	13. Chap 12 Knowledge

I am so glad I got all of these reviews, thank you.

Chapter 12 Knowledge

Life at the palace was miserable for the former Arram Draper. While there were endless books, many that were not in any Carthaki libraries, he missed Daine. The fact that Daine was preparing for war with many other famous knights and commanders not only scared him silly but also made him worry if he would see her during the war or if they would be separated.

The thought of him not being with Daine hurt him inside, deeply, and the fact that he knew he shouldn't love her created a bottomless pit of hurt in his heart. Numair was positive that he wouldn't be very useful, except for intelligence on many high-ranking officials. Which was why he did not expect the knocking on the door.

King Jonathan IV of Conte stood in his bedroom door in homespun breeches and a light shirt. "Come on, you are getting some training. We have two months to get as many people trained as possible and we need a black robe." Numair started to protest but the king stopped him with a raised hand and gestured for him to get dressed "We all heard about you turning Staghorn into a tree, I am also aware that it left you bedridden for several days. That is why I am teaching you some normal, everyday spells that you can use without killing yourself." Numair was dressed so Jonathan led him down to one of the indoor practice courts.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Numair stared at the set-up of the indoor courts, several younger mages were practicing under Harailt's watchful eye. "We figured you could use some help." Jon steered the bewildered mage towards some targets in the far corner.

He couldn't help but notice that the targets were spelled to resist magic. Numair threw a small bolt of black and white light at the target, it exploded, when the dust cleared there was no target.

"Oops." He expected the king to yell at him for doing something wrong, he just clapped him on the back and said, "No worries Numair we'll get you trained in no time, although that is slightly shocking. The last man I met with a black robe wasn't nearly as powerful." Jon gestured towards the once target, "You'll get it in no time, us mages learn things fast." He paused for a second, then told him seriously, "We really need you to get this though, you'll be travelling a lot and Daine, smart as she is, doesn't know much about the Gift."

Numair's heart practically exploded in his chest, he was travelling with Daine, then he remembered the last thing he needed was being alone, in the wilderness, with the wildmage. Mithros, Mynoss and

Shakith why couldn't life be easier.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After two hours of target practice, and fifty-three targets, the monarch finally released him. He almost got out of the corrider when Alanna grabbed him with a firm arm and started steering him towards another practice court. "Just listen, you can't always use magic, so you gotta use other weapons too. Mages just think they can twidle their fingers and they will be fine. We'll teach you something." Alanna handed the bewildered Numair a wooden practice sword. "Here now this is called a butterfly sweep," The knight swung her real sword in an arch.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

By the time Numair was finished sword practice he was tired. Those things weigheed alot more than he thought. So when the Lioness pointed him outside to another practice court he was ready to strangle her. What he did not expect was Daine's weary, but happy, face running up to greet him. "Hi Numair, I didn't know you were learning archery."

Numair smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before he knew what he was doing. "Hi Daine, I didn't know you were teaching archery." Kaddar came tover the fence and the mage jumped away from Daine.

"Hello Kaddar." Daines voice was strained and she oviously wasn't happy, maybe they had had a row. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to report to the archery courts." The prince stated blandly.

The wildmage pursed her lips, "How well do you shoot?"

Kaddar hoisted his bow, tiny compared to the one in Daine's arm and shot at a bultt almost hitting the bullseye. Daine laughed and immediately shot three bullseyes with arrows from the quiver on her back, she paused for a second then shot one arrow so it landed between his legs. Just missing his feet. He stared "Those aren't even griffin-fletched." Still gawking at the huge bow in her hand and the four right-on-the-mark shots he fled to another target.

A small sigh of relief escaped her as she dragged Numair over to a shed. "Lets start you out on a smaller bow." She commented thoughtfully, looking from his muscular form to the bows. She picked up a three foot bow from a corner and some coeds, wrapped in oiled cloth, from a drawer. "Your new best friend." She told him and thrust the objects towards him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Here now, all you have to do is brace it against your in-step and the back of your knee, then you bend it over, put the end of the string over and you're done," Daine spoke as she demonstrated the horrid procedure on her own bow. Most of the trainees were male and seemed to be more intent on staring at the center of the sixteen-year olds shirt.

When Numair did finally manage it on his own, in a decent amount of time she let him move onto the targets. This time it took a long time to figure out what to do. His arms throbed from practice with Alanna and he could barely pull the bow back. On the rare occurence he managed to force a little energy it pulled back too far and the arrow would fall.

A warm hand touched his shoulder, Daine, the touch burned through his shirt and his nerves tingled at actually being this close to her. "Here let me help," Daine moved her hand to his elbow and curled the other one around his fingers dwarfing it. "There now pull back slowly, slowly, there we go." The wildmae smiled up at him, she took her arms away and he could breathe again.

Numair looked around, the other students were gone and the sun was low, almost dinnertime, gods he was hungry. "Idiot," Daine gave him big smile just as his heart melted " You missed lunch didn't ya?" He nodded dumbly, she rolled her eyes and showed him how to take care of his bow.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Suppertime was in full swing by the time Numair had finally grabbed his food and manuevered over to a sit eside Daine. Only when he sat down did he notice his dinner companions, apparently Daine could easily sit with these people. He got up to find anither seat, not really feeling welcome in the middle of a royal family and their close friends. Raoul, the man on his left, grabbed his arm and pulled him back down "Sit and relax, we've heard all about you're little escapade skipping lunch and

breakfast." Numair tore into his food with gusto.

"Well, if some knights gave people a break maybe likfe would be easier," Jons voice drawled across the table. The knight in questions violet eyes flared as she glared at her monarch. Both were obviously too proud to apologize.

"Maybe," Alanna retorted " Some men can't keep up with us _females._" The word females was pronounced proudly, this was aout the female page.

Thayet just glared at the bickeering pair. "Honestly," She annouced over the noise "You two argue like you were a married couple." That shut them up very fast, both knights blushed deeply and sent dirty looks at the queen. She herself was the picture of innocence.

Numairs stomach grumbled and he turned his attention back to his food, trying not to listen to the conversation around him. His arms, legs, head, stomach, everything ached and he just wanted a bath and bed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Just about to crawl into bed, a hand rapped against his door, closely followed by a sharp whistle. Kitten came bounding into the room and immediately went to look at the rocks on the table. Daine followed quickly after, a basket on her arm, ducking her head slightly at the sight of his bare chest. "Kit, you shouldn't have done that unless he said so." Kit chirped and went back to his stones. She turned her attention back to the mage in front of her. "I got some stuff for you, you gotta be achin'." She pulled some leaves out of her basket and some rocks. The herbs are for the headache you must be havin' and the rocks should help your muscles." and promptly left lushing with a baby dragon on her heels.

**Listen this took a while but, glad that's over. Remember review.**


	14. Chap 13 Respect

**Sorry about the writers block. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment.**

**Also there is a new site on LJ called Fief Goldenlake, it's really cool and you should check it out (link is on my profile.)**

**Disclaimer: If I were Tamora Pierce, I would be working on Bloodhound and the Numair book (mmmm, Numair, yummy.) not writing fanficton.**

Chapter 13 Respect

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty could you repeat that."

Jon stared at the man in his office and took another sip of tea. The mage copied and let the drink relax him, as much as he ever got relaxed in the presence of a monarch. "Don't call me Majesty, only sticky conservatives and servants call me that, we're friends so call me Jon." He sighed, "How are you doing with the Riders?"

Numair stared at him again, " They are fine, pays well, lots of energy. Daine and Onua got a few of their friends together and put all of the Own's horses in their bunkhouse. Lord Raoul was not pleased."

Jon chuckled and Numair felt himself relax a hair further. "I heard about that one, you're right Raoul was not thrilled. Now," his tone became more businesslike, "what I meant was, how would you like to be a mage? It's good pay, two gold nobles a month, since you're new."

"With all respect Majesty- Jon- I would rather stay with the Riders, I've friends there."

Jon waved is hand, "Not much will change, you and Daine will be working together and Onua thought it was a good idea. So will you take the job?"

"Of course."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A drop landed on Numair's head followed by another and another and _another_. He sighed and spun a shield over him and Daine, his control had increased greatly over smaller, practical spells since training with King Jonathan. After quick inquiry Daine opted to stop at the town, they had just passed and find an inn.

Queensgrace was a fairly humble town. There were a lot of military supply sheds and several regiments of soldiers. There were several way houses in the town but all but the biggest had no vacancy signs and the rain was starting to make Numair grumpy. The tipping point was when he found out there was only one room in the entire inn.

"Surely there is another place to sleep, Master Alvik." Daine said, her annoyance was almost hidden from her voice.

"No mistress, there are no other rooms available, of course, my room is free." Alvik, the owner, gave the wildmage an appreciative once-over. Numair fought the overwhelming urge to light this man on fire.

Daine's features shifted slightly so her eyes became those of a hawks, Alvik made the sign against evil on his chest and backed up a step. Her voice was icy when she spoke again, " That will not be necessary, Master Alvik. Please send a cot up to our room."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You know there are a lot of things you could do with that power, right?" Daine turned from setting up dinner to stare at the mage questioningly. "You could do all kinds of things with partial shape-shifts like combining different animals to make a, a, super-animal."

Daine stayed silent for a second, thinking. "Never thought about it before," she finally muttered, " Badger never taught me much, just how to talk to animals, Old White gave me the barrier and Queenclaw told me about shape-shifting, never taught me anything though, not really. I wish I had The Gift, then Ma could be proud of me or normal people could teach me about it."

Numair sighed and snatched a bit of bread off of the plate on the table and chewed it thoughtfully as he contemplated this new fact that she always felt unwanted, "Daine," he finally sighed, "it is not your fault if you don't have The Gift or a good teacher, seeing as how my luminous self was in a war-torn country at the time."

Daine smiled whimsically and stared out the window, munching on her own slice of bread. "Tell you what We'll work on it when we get back to the Palace, or whenever we get some rest." Daine nodded in agreement and sat down on the bed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Well that's another chapter up. Just for the record LA now has 3,173 hits, 10 favs, and 16 story alerts. I would like to give everyone pats on the back and virtual cookies for sticking with me this far.**


	15. Chap14 Relief

**Sorry for the delay, I revised some of my work and life has been chaos. I will be the only person to suffer death by exam.**

Chapter 14 Relief

After the snow had melted around Corus, Spring had finally arrived. Instead of celebrating the end of a cold season like many of the nobles did with balls, banquets and finery, warriors looked grimly towards the South and West where they knew Carthaki and Kyprish(now allied with Ozorne) ships would be attempting to hack at their borders.

Since the mages of the council were being dispersed throughout the country, there were no meetings so Onua had recruited both Daine and Numair into her services. Her stupid services that she can't get anyone else to do, Numair thought as he lifted a new shipment of hay bales into the Riders loft. Daine, above him grabbed the heavy bale and shunted it into the back.

The pair had been tricked into agreeing to work for Onua while they had been moving Daine's furniture into a furniture storeroom. With the war coming the Wildmages services had been called upon by the crown so her things would had to be moved into the mages wing to "fulfill her post".

Daine grunted as she received another bale and dropped it in the far end. "Gotta admit, I never thought Onua was the tricky sort." She hauled another bale into the loft and threw it off somewhere.

"Got to," he responded automatically.

"I _got to _admit that the Riders don't have enough hands for this kind of stuff. They're off training or fighting Immortals, Very busy this year," she observed.

Numair threw the last bale up and sat down on a pile of hay right beside him. Daine didn't bother, she collapsed at the edge of the loft door and watched him for a second before surveying the rest of the stables. "You know Kaddar joined the Riders," she said, eyes not looking at him.

The mage shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and laid back on his make-shift seat. "He might make it even if he's royal," she continued after a moment.

Numair sat up again and started trying to remove all the stray bristles that had gotten down his back. "You won't miss him?" he inquired, anyone would be worried about their sweetheart going off to war. It broke his heart to think of Daine with anyone else but knew better than to bring the subject with her, it was obviously kept a secret.

"A bit, I guess," she sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I worry about everyone going into combat, friends or not," she sighed again and started to nibble on her thumbnail.

"Stop that. A bit?" he echoed, "I thought..." he trailed off realizing that he had just crossed a line that he knew he shouldn't be bringing up. His heart was screaming to know if he had a chance. 'Like she'd ever want you,' his mind retorted. Gods his shirt was itchy.

"Thought what?" Daine glared at him and subconsciously tucked her chewed thumb into her balled up hand.

He finally gave up and stripped his shirt off to brush the fibers from it and sighed. "I thought you two were... together" Numair concentrated on his top, not wanting to meet her pretty face.

The silence stretched out till he finally gave in and and looked up at the beautiful womens face. Daine was blushing horribly and averted her eyes for a second before staring suspiciously right back at him. Was there hurt in her eyes? Was it him? "Why do you think that?" her voice was quiet but the question echoed in the empty stables.

"I saw you kissing last Fall." Never had he wanted to hurt the Carthaki prince before now, the entire thing played over in his minds eye.

"We were never together."

The statement hung in the air for a moment and Numair slowly put his shirt back on as he processed the statement. Daine was less patient, the young mage jumped out of the stable loft and landed on silent feet. She helped Numair up then wrapped her arms around him. "Your fair protective, you know that?" She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, but slipped and kissed his jaw. The minute her lips touched his jaw, every nerve in Numair's body was alert, fire burned through his body. Mithros this wasn't going to last long.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"It figures," Numair mumbled to himself, "the one time I get a good sleep something happens." The knowledge that Daine and Kaddar's relationship was his paranoia had led the mage to one of his most restful sleeps in years.

He unfolded his length from his bed and walked right into a wardrobe. 'Right, new rooms,' he and Daine had finally managed to get all of their things into the now filling mages wing. With the imminent war the palace was filling up, with hundreds of mages and warriors enlisting every month.

The commotion that had woken him up were the screams of some of the night staff, servants that cleaned at night or returning late, for guards. Numair searched the hallway from his door but didn't see anything in the bustle of maids.

Daine, two doors down, stuck her head out of her door and blinked sleepily at the commotion.

Something caught his eye, yellow eyes piercing through the dark corridor, a pair watched him for a second then turned away so he could vaguely make out the form of a wolf, in the palace, in his hallway.

The wildmage frowned and beckoned Numair and the wolves into her room, she quickly lit a candle illuminating the room and the two very, very, large wolves lounging on her bed. Numair stayed pressed up against the wall, even if they knew Daine he couldn't help but be worried about them. It was a proven fact that animals in such tight quarters usually weren't calm.

Daine worriedly looked both canines over as they licked her face clean. The mage inched his way over to a chair at the other end of the room, he wasn't comfortable being in Daine's rooms this time of night.

"Here," Daine's voice tugged him out of his musings, " Fleetfoot and Russet want to sniff you. Numair blinked, realizing he had just missed an entire conversation and inched over to greet the wolves.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Unlike Numair, Daine didn't flinch under the calm gaze of their monarch. When Jon did speak it was slowly, clearly not understanding what Daine had told him. Alanna sat in the corner with Thayet, discussing Rider movements. "You mean to tell me some wolves came to fetch you to Dunlath needing help with one of their pups," Daine nodded and Numair fidgeted in the chair, "The same wolves that fetched you to Dunlath where you fought the rebels?"

Daine nodded and ducked her head, "Jon," Alanna spoke up from her maps, "I knew you were slow, but not that bad." His wife tittered for a moment then burst out laughing. Numair felt himself smile as well, he liked the laid back attitude of Tortall.

"I can't spare my wildmage, or," Jon smiled proudly at Numair, "My black robe." Daine opened her mouth to protest or do something else stupid and the mage laid a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the burn it sent through him. He shouldn't touch her like that, really. The wildmage shot daggers at him for a second before the kings voice drew their attention.

"I can find an excuse to send you up there, but not for awhile. You two have to go to Pirates Swoop and escort some refugees to Corus." Jon held up a hand to stop their protest, "I know the Own could handle it but these are servants, slaves, nobles, and mages. Very powerful mages. If they are spies or they rebel we need you two there along with the Own to guard them and to show them that even at war we are not a country to be trifled with.

" After that you may go to Dunlath and see if the ogres will fight for us again. Do not take long, we need you both _alive and in one piece_ for battle and spying. You two are the most unique mages I have ever known, stay safe."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Daine bit on her thumb as she waited for Numair to get packed, her forehead also bore a little red spot where she had run into the side of the door. Fortunately for Numair his swarthy skin didn't show the spot where he had run headlong into his wardrobe.

Walking by, he pulled Daine's hand away from her face and told her to stop it. The minute he was past her thumb returned to her mouth.

Numair sighed and pulled her thumb from between her teeth. Still holding her wrist he stared down at her. "What's wrong?"

Daine shook her head, "Just worried about the ponies." She lied.

Numair snorted and kept hold on her wrist, almost afraid she would bolt. "I'm not an idiot Daine. I know when I'm being lied to."

She blushed and muttered something under her voice. Numair raised an inquiring eyebrow, silently asking her to repeat.

"It's sorta strange, they're asking me to come and take a pup that can't run with the pack."

"And.." he asked, letting go of her wrist he cursed himself for holding her too long. Instead of hugging her or patting Daine on the arm he put distance between them by sitting on the bed.

"Wolves don't work like that," she burst out tears welling up in her eyes. "If someone is hurt they just leave 'em." In her stress she started to turn back to her childhood speech. "They aren't supposed to steal stuff or hide trails, or, or send for someone in Corus. Brokefang's smart, just like the rest of the pack. They got weird plans that seem organized by two-leggers. When have you seen wolves bury sheep in marshes to stop hunters and, and..." She collapsed into a pile of cloth and tears in the corner.

Kitten chirped sympathetically and rubbed her cheek up against hers. Not knowing what to do Numair knelt down and gave her a rough one-armed hug, sensing his warmth Daine clung to him and cried into his shirt.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**There you go an extra long chapter for your patience.**

**Sorry about the double post, I for got to edit.**


	16. Chap 15 Refuge

**Sorry for Daine's meltdown and all, I'm still experimenting with characters. Again the characters may be be weird because of my own story characters. Also thanks to Sarcastic Rabbit for betaing.**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 15 Refuge

Numair sighed for the hundredth time that day. Instead of the comfortable silence in which he and Daine usually traveled, their journey was awkward. Neither had spoken much since the night in his room two days ago.

Daine saw pain and sadness as weaknesses and was shamed by her display of emotion. The mage, on the other hand, was busy trying to figure out how to bring a heartwarming smile to her beautiful face.

Maybe discussing the topic was what they needed to do.

"You know Daine, it's completely natural: the thing with your animals getting smarter."

Daine lost her frown and stared at him, confused.

"I have a theory."

"You always have a theory," she interjected with a smirk.

"Quite true," Numair amended. "Anyway, I was looking up some texts in 'The Chronicles of the Banjiku' and 'Mythology of Magics: The History of Different Gifts.' This is really quite a fascinating book, since you can learn a lot about how the different aspects of magic split into--"

Her cough startled him out of his ramblings.

"Anyway, my theory is that since it is Wild Magic, you can't help your effect on the animals. I would assume that Brokefang becoming smarter has to do with your blood. This alteration of animals who come into direct contact with Wild Mages is mentioned by Boazan the Sun Dancer, whose eagle could speak ten languages after drinking his tears. So it makes sense that with your magic's nature, the animals that you come into contact with will be smarter."

"But I hurt them," Daine whispered.

"It won't hurt them," he reassured her. "You help them, actually. There are legends describing.... _super animals_ that hunt with incredible skill and are impossible to find. Your wolves are actually better off than others of their species since, from what you have told me, they probably won't starve and can defend themselves."

"But Brokefang was so unhappy and scared when I saw him," Daine countered.

Numair shrugged in reply and pulled his long nose. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do Daine. It may have been the suddenness of the knowledge, as he did ingurgitate--"

"Inga, inurgy, ingu-what?" Daine looked adorable when trying to use big words.

"Ingurgitate: it means to consume or, in this case, to eat or drink. Now, seeing as how your wolf friend did consume your blood, this increase in intelligence would be much more rapid as opposed to, say, the palace animals, to whom you merely speak." He had noticed in his stays at the palace that many of the animals were quite intelligent. "Have you ever heard them complain about their new way of thinking?"

Daine scowled slightly at being beaten. "No." She stayed quiet for a moment, then smiled. "So they'll be alright?"

"All of the animals are fine: better than fine. As I said before, there is mention of animals that hunt incredibly well and are impossible to track; they are very smart..."

He stopped, realizing that Daine had dismounted in a clearing on the side of the road. Apparently she had tuned him out. He really had to pay more attention.

He was lifted out of his musings by Daine's hand brushing past his and grabbing Tang's reins. Kitten, eager to get out, jumped out of Daine's saddle bag and started running around the clearing.

Knowing his job, he quickly lit a fire and put the noodles on top to start cooking. The young dragon stared up at him with big amber eyes until he relented and slipped her a piece of jerky from his breeches pocket. She crooned and curled up in his lap.

"She really likes you." Daine smiled at him from across the clearing. Her slender hands brushed down Tang rhythmically, working out the dust. "You're like her Da."

Numair stared down at the nearly-asleep dragon, who trilled her agreement softly and turned over. Trying not to disturb the reptile, he pulled the soup off of the fire and started spooning it out into bowls.

Daine reached out to grab her bowl of soup and accidentally brushed his hand with hers. The feel of her hand seared his skin and he dropped the bowl, the contents landing all over his shirt and an indignant dragon.

Kitten trilled and leapt out of his lap.

Daine stared at him, trying to hold back a laugh. She had good self-control: only a giggle escaped as he surveyed the mess. His breeches were clean since the contents had landed on Kitten, but his shirt was soaked in noodles and water.

Sighing, Numair started to unbutton his shirt. He glanced at his companion: she was beet red from trying not to laugh. She busied herself by cleaning up the campsite, something that she did when she was uncomfortable. He walked over to his saddlebag and pulled out another shirt.

When Numair returned, Daine had placed his shirt on a nearby rock to dry. She had also dished out more soup for them and was eating heartily, her cheeks still red.

"Sorry." Daine smiled awkwardly as she handed him a new bowl of soup. Numair sat down at the other end of the log and started to eat.

As soon as he put his bowl down, Kitten collapsed into his lap again and went to sleep. (

Daine cleaned off the dishes and stuffed them in a pack before relaxing against a log. "So these people we're escorting: who are they?"

Numair shrugged. "Academics, professors; maybe a few slaves and nobles, but Ozorne seems to have run out of royalty. Lindhall has left the rebellion in good hands."

"Rebellion!" Daine sat up fast and stared at him with wide blue eyes: _beautiful eyes_, Numair thought.

"Not a rebellion exactly; more of a resistance. They get people out of the country, mostly slaves, but sometimes a person is at risk for treason and they have to escape."

"Like you." Daine's voice was sad. Numair nodded solemnly.

"So you know a lot of these people."

"No, actually. From what I've heard, most of them have only graduated or been hired in the last few years. I'd already left."

"You've only been here a year."

"Before escaping, I spent four years in Ozorne's dungeons. They're-- horrifying. The cells are designed so that you can't use magic in them. For four years, it was like some part of me was stripped away. I think it was Ozorne's idea of fun to torture a person like that; to watch them break down in captivity. When I was finally released, I was so weak. They had to hide me so that I could actually survive."

Daine stared at the fire long and hard before whispering, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, knowing that I'm helping here in Tortall helps a lot, and so does all the extra training. I can now pretend to know what I'm doing!" he added with fake enthusiasm. "On top of being handsome and powerful, I can pretend to shoot a bow."

Daine grinned in spite of herself. "Good night, Numair." She moved over to where her bedroll was set up.

"Yeah, 'night," he replied; but Daine was already asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

8/26/09

The end of another chapter, remember to review and check out Goldenlake (the link is on my profile.


End file.
